Pokemon - The Truth Behind the Innocence
by Moonlight Sonata14
Summary: The Pokedex. The wondrous encyclopaedic device no Pokemon Trainer could function without. But anyone who has actually bothered to delve into the metaphorical pages of the device, and read the descriptions provided would find something they certainly wouldn't expect. Turns out Pokemon aren't nearly as innocent as they seem. (This is a parody - more details inside!)
1. Gourgeist

**Hello everyone!**

**First and foremost, this story is a _parody, _as stated in the summary, and it is classified under that genre. Apologies to anyone who came here looking for a Pokemon creepypasta, you won't find anything like that here. These stories are meant to be humorous and poke fun at the Pokedex entries, although they may stray on to the 'creepy' path from time to time. **

**This isn't just limited to Pokemon themselves - later on it will probably branch out to include other aspects of the universe._  
_**

**The fanfic is rated T because there may be some gory and/or disturbing themes, and _maybe _the occasional swear word or mature reference. Those may be infrequent, but I can't really promise anything.**

**Okay, we've reached the end of my tangent! Without [much] further ado, let's begin our exploration of the creepy aspects of our beloved game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the random human characters who are there to be victims**** help the plotlines. Any resemblance to real characters in the franchise is accidental unless otherwise explained. (And there's the further ado)**

* * *

**~Gourgeist~**

_- _Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed.

Pokemon X

- It enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey.

Pokemon Y

* * *

"It's that time of the month, Anthony."

"What, when you and your friends go to the pub and act like a crazy mob of -"

"No! You know what I mean!"

"Oh. You meant the OTHER time of the month . . . sorry Dad."

This village was very isolated and secluded, but it was safe. Usually.

Unfortunately, being situated in such a rural and underdeveloped area meant there was a lot of interference from the . . . wildlife. However beautiful the flora surrounding the settlement appeared to be, there were always complications.

Deep in the woods, beyond the habitats of the adorable Grass-types and the passive Normal-types, many Ghost-type Pokemon resided. Once every month, on the night of the new moon, some would venture into the village to feed. It sounded harmless, but the village inhabitants knew the danger that came along with it.

Tonight was the new moon.

The world seemed to sink into night at an accelerated rate. Every citizen was locking their windows and drawing the curtains. Some were becoming so paranoid, they were putting their young children to sleep already, or wearing headphones or earplugs, or turning the volume on their television or radio up incredibly loud.

Anthony thought all this was completely and utterly ridiculous. He'd never really understood why everyone went to such trouble every new moon. The adults never answered him directly, stating he was 'only young', and he 'had nothing to fear as long as he stayed inside'. But he was curious.

His father and mother were going to extreme lengths this month. Last month, on the night of the particular moon phase, the family's Arcanine had gone missing under mysterious circumstances. It had wandered outside on that fateful night, and the family never saw it alive again. The next morning, when they ventured outside onto the street, they found its dead body just lying on the road. Its body was petrified, its eyes blackened, glassy and hollow and there were horrific bite marks in its neck. A look of absolute terror was frozen on its face, its jaws gaping in a silent cry. The family had given it a proper burial, and there was a memorial of the deceased Arcanine in the back garden. This time, Anthony's family was determined that nothing like that tragedy was going to take place.

Anthony's father was peering out the window. He had been for the past fifteen minutes. Anthony just stood there, arms folded across his chest, watching him. Suddenly the man stiffened and leaped from the window

"They're here! Turn the television volume up louder!"

"But it's already so high!" Anthony's mother objected. "Do you want to blast your eardrums to pieces?"

"Do you want to get your soul sucked out?" Her husband retorted, and grabbed the remote himself and raised the noise level. Yep, he was definitely going mad.

"Anthony, where's your Growlithe?"

"Growlithe?" Anthony echoed. He hadn't seen his Pokemon all evening… where could it have gone?

Anthony's father addressed him in a very quiet, ominous tone.

"Did you close your bedroom window?"

"…Not that I can remember…"

The worried teenager ran up the stairs to his bedroom, and stuck his head out of the open window. He didn't hear anything, but what he saw chilled him to the bone. His beloved Growlithe was out on the street, surrounded.

By a group of Gourgeist.

In what he thought was a very heroic way, Anthony stupidly leaped out the window to save his Pokemon. As any rational person would expect, he managed to sprain his ankle in the process. He ignored the screams from his parents and hobbled as fast as he could, up to the Gourgeist, and kicked at them with his good leg. They all rounded on him and hissed.

In eerie, ethereal voices, they started to sing.

They waved their hair-like arms as if they were trying to be snake charmers or hypnotists as they chanted. The words were hard to make out at first, through all the searing pain Anthony felt in his head, but as he fell to the ground, he made out the song they were singing.

Through his blurry vision, the youth barely made out silhouettes of the Pokemon coming towards him.

He screamed as they glomped him, and they laughed as the watched him suffer.

One got right up close to him and sang in his ear.

"_Oh no, did I get too close?"_

"YES!" their victim screeched, but the Pokemon relished in his suffering and kept singing.

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_UNCONDITIONAL, UNCONDITIONALLY_

_I WILL LOVE YOU_

_UNCONDITIONALLY_

_THERE IS NO FEAR NOW_

_LET GO AND JUST BE FREE_

_I WILL LOVE YOU_

_UNCONDITIONALLY"_

The Gourgeist smirked at each other as they observed their suffering prey writhing in their disgusting arm-like appendages. They began to sing a harmonious arrangement of the worst, most diabolical song they could ever have dreamed up…

"_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine"_

A flash of fire caught Anthony's dying vision, followed by the unearthly screeches of the fleeing Ghost-types. A little Pokemon came up to Anthony and licked his face all over.

"Thanks Growlithe…" he sighed, clutching his head.

With Growlithe at his feet, Anthony walked back inside to the worried embrace of his parents.

"SON!" his father cried. "Are you dead?"

"Worse, dad . . ." Anthony said slowly. "I have 'Baby' stuck in my head!"

"Oh, dear Anthony…" His mother wept, drawing him into a hug. "You've been cursed! You'll have an annoying and obnoxious song stuck in your head for three days..."


	2. Drifloon

**~Drifloon~**

- It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead.

Pokemon Pearl

- These Pokémon are called the "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." Children holding them sometimes vanish.

Pokemon Y

* * *

"Mummy! Look! It's soooo cute!"

She had only turned her back for a moment. She thought her precious children were safe, it was only a normal, everyday playground. She prayed hard to whatever god was up there that what her daughter was talking about was not what she thought it was.

She'd read the headlines. Pretty much all of Floaroma Town had.

'Baby boy stolen,'

'Children disappearing'

'Strange Pokemon Appearances'

The abundant little area wasn't subject to much danger, normally. Except recently, they had started coming.

It was always on Friday, when the strong winds emanating from Valley Windworks blew them in. The Balloon Pokemon, the last thing a parent would see with their child before they disappeared forever. They were notorious for many a kidnapping, and as more and more had started arriving in the town, the citizens were becoming overly cautious to the point of paranoid.

The woman turned and rushed towards her children.

"No! Get away from it!" she exclaimed, but it was too late.

The Drifloon had wrapped a tendril around her little daughter's arm and was tugging at it. Another was circling her baby son, curiously brushing and poking him with the heart-shaped bulb on the end of its 'arm'.

Before the woman could make any attempt to shoo the balloon Pokemon away from her dear children, her daughter ran up to her, firmly clasping the wispy arm like tendril of the Drifloon in her small, chubby hand. It was involuntarily being pulled along due to its incredibly light weight, but it wriggled and squirmed and tugged, desperate to get away. Fruitlessly, of course.

It made little whimpering noises, and the relieved mother couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle. The little Pokemon who had tried to carry her child away was being carried around itself!

She suspected the poor thing was so frustrated it could have screamed. The whole thing was rather funny and cute at the same time, for something that had the potential to be so tragic.

"Look! Look, Mummy! It's a balloon!"

The mother laughed. "Yes dear. Yes it is." She ruffled the little girl's curly hair, and then reached up to pat the little white tuft atop the Drifloon's head. It looked at her as if to say, 'Please help me!'

As for its companion, well, the Pokemon showed no interest in carrying her son off. It floated and twirled around him, making him laugh loudly. He tried to grasp the Drifloon's tendrils, but it swerved lightly out of his way, brushing his cheeks affectionately. Both the child and the Pokemon were giggling as they mucked around together, the two of them expressing elation and joy in each other's company. Drifloon only seemed to want to play.

The woman cracked a smile. Maybe these Pokemon truly were adorable and innocent.

Well, at least when they weren't trying to kill or kidnap anyone.

* * *

**Just a quick one . . . Personally, I don't want to know what would have happened if they'd actually carried those children off. Apparently, Drifloon's victims get taken to the 'world of spirits' or something and then get turned into Drifloons themselves. I don't know how true that is though.**


	3. Cacturne

**Sorry for the incredibly long time this update took. **

**This chapter has two parts. I think the first part is considerably more confronting and disturbing than the second, and the other chapters for that matter (not really that much, but just in case). And an imaginary cookie for anyone who can spot the reference in the second part.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**~Cacturne~**

- It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's heat.

Diamond/Pearl/Platinum

- Packs of them follow travelers through the desert until the travelers can no longer move.

Heartgold/Soulsilver

* * *

A weary traveller stumbled across the desert. The sun was sinking lower on the horizon, and it was about to get freezing cold. An annoying sandstorm had whipped up earlier, for the sole purpose of bothering the traveller, it seemed, but now it was finally starting to die down.

The man should've come more prepared. He didn't even have any Pokemon on him. The massive drink bottle in his hand was nearly empty. He tipped the remaining quantity of water clumsily into his mouth. It was incredibly sparse, not to mention disgustingly hot, but at least it returned moisture to his mouth, and washed away some of the sand that had been crunching in his teeth for the past hour.

_How long had it even been anyway,_ he wondered. The traveller trudged along, held upright by his large, heavy makeshift walking stick. He didn't seem to be any closer to his destination.

The badlands only seemed to get worse as he journeyed along. He checked his watch, but so much sand had gotten into it, it was stuck, and therefore utterly useless. Frustrated and exhausted, he closed his eyes, ignoring the pain that came from the sand which had whipped at them.

The traveller reopened his eyes to an aggravating blurred vision. He blinked a few times, to clear away the film over his eyes.

_Wait...what are those shadows over there?_

_Are they people?_

_No...Probably just a mirage...or some stupid rocks or cacti or something. _

The tired adventurer rubbed his eyes, but when he looked again, the shadows were still there.

_Are they getting closer? They can't be._

As the man started to advance towards them, they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_. . . Weird . . ._

The sands swirled around him, and he heard howling in his ears. He pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes, so even more sand couldn't make its way into his eyes, nose and mouth.

I should have never done this... I have to be nearly there by now.

A solid rock or something made the traveller stumble and fall. His head, legs, arms and whole body hurt like crazy. He felt too weak and tired to get up, but there was no way he could stay out there. He'd been warned about some serious threat to explorers in the area, but he didn't take it seriously. It was probably nothing he couldn't handle.

Awkwardly, the man sat up, rubbing his head. He surveyed the object that had caused him to fall. It was round, not buried too deeply in the sand, and it was a... human skull?!

It had been worn away and eroded due to the harsh elements and passage of time, but there was no mistaking it - it was a human skull! Lying not too far off from it, was a smaller one, which had probably belonged to a poor Pokemon, who lost their life alongside its master, killed by the horrible environment... or something else?

Looking around, the traveller came to the realisation that this area was absolutely littered with bones of fallen trainers, explorers and their Pokemon, or basically any fool stupid enough to traverse this territory.

_What's that?_

The shadows from before... They played at the corner of his vision, growing increasingly close... and they were upon him.

There were three of them. Three huge, green, hideous creatures, with holes torn into their mouths to make what appeared to be smiles. The dying sun illuminated their gruesome forms, which almost resembled cacti.

_Cacturne . . . No . . ._

Relentlessly, the Cacturne wasted no time in slashing at the traveller's body, tearing at him and ripping his limbs apart with no mercy. Howls of pleasure echoed across the arid desert, and the Cacturne relished in the feast they'd been waiting for ever since they spotted this puny victim.

* * *

A father and his son were on a road trip, travelling across the barren desert. The son, of course, was bored out of his mind, but his father was having an absolute whale of a time. He kept stopping the van and taking pictures of nothing in particular, which really bothered his son.

After about half an hour of this hellish torture, the father unexpectedly stopped the van again. Only this time, he had actually spotted an interesting spectacle outside the window.

"Wow! Just look at this!" The man enthused, the little boy trudging behind him and rolling his eyes. The two of them gradually edged closer to a clump of cacti just sitting on the arid plain, not actually doing anything of interest to the exhausted child.

Suddenly, the cacti seemed to stand up. As they did so, visible faces, limbs and features appeared on them. The figures of these Pokemon seemed vaguely humanoid, except they were green and seemed to have rips and holes for facial features, and general decoration. The father excitedly whipped out his digital camera and snapped away. The three cactus Pokemon seemed to pose egotistically for the camera.

"These are Cacturne! Wow!" The man exclaimed. "I have NEVER seen one in broad daylight before!"

As if pulled by a magnetic force, the son moved closer to the strange Pokemon. They were so cool, so captivating! He had never seen anything like them before!

"Now son, don't touch that Cacturne!" his father instructed warmly.

The little boy reached out a finger...and touched the Cacturne.

"You're dead to me..." The father spat, striding back to the van and leaving the child behind.

And in a matter of minutes, the young boy was, literally, dead to him.


End file.
